Here I Go Again
by blaintana
Summary: Há muito tempo Bernardo não vive uma vida sem problemas. E tudo piora, quando ele descobre que está apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, e que um de seus colegas de classe... Não era bem como todos imaginavam que ele era.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: O plot da fanfic _toda _é mais gay que um arco-íris ou seja: ;)**

* * *

Já era tarde, mas eles não tinham percebido até agora. Era uma coisa normal, quase de rotina. Eles iriam todos os dias na casa de um ou na casa do outro jogar videogame, e sempre os mesmos jogos; sempre acabando na mesma coisa.

"Nem _vem_, Aaron! _Eu_ ganhei essa partida, tá?"

"Não ganhou _nada_!" gritou de volta. E antes que Bernardo pudesse responder, continuou: "E _mesmo_ que tivesse ganhado, ainda acho que você merece uma coisinha por tentar, não é?" e num sussurro, terminou de falar. Quando os dois estavam a um dedo de distância, cara a cara, Aaron deu um empurrão em Bernardo e enquanto o outro garoto estava com uma cara do tipo _O que foi isso que você acabou de fazer?_, Aaron disse "Que? Você acha que eu sou _tão _fácil assim?"

"_Game on_, então" provocou Bernardo, e alguns segundos depois os dois estavam se cobrindo de tapas no meio da sala de estar. Pernas para um lado, braços para o outro, botões do videogame sendo apertados involuntariamente (e não é que eles jogavam bem até estar _realmente_ jogando?), tapas, chutes e...beijos?

Sim, eles realmente estavam se beijando, acho que era uma coisa automática, sei lá. Depois de _tanta_ prática... Eles haviam parado de se bater, só estavam se beijando, só se beijando. Se beijando como não tivesse a mínima chance de alguém entrar por aquela porta e vê-los, causando um belo de um desastre na vida dos dois, sim, mas eles não ligavam, não agora.

Uau. Essa era a única coisa que B conseguia pensar naquela hora, e em qualquer outro momento que eles dois se beijaram, e em futuros momentos também, esperava ele. Mas eles ainda se olhavam da mesma maneira, sempre da mesma maneira. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eles ainda se olham como se um fosse a coisa mais bonita que o outro já viu.

Pena que tinha sido tudo um sonho.

"Ei, Bernardo, acorda. Hoje é um dia especial pra você, esqueceu? Um mês de namoro com a–"

E antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, ele interrompe, tentando parecer alegre com tudo isso, porque ele não estava. Não mesmo. "Eu sei, eu sei, mãe. Como eu poderia esquecer?"

E não havia esquecido mesmo, porque cada dia desse último mês havia sido horrível. Na verdade, horrível nem chegava perto do que ele estava sentindo, de tudo o que ele sentia quando estava com Julia. Ela era uma ótima amiga, era sim, e eles se conheciam desde pequenos, mas... Bem, ela não era o seu _tipo. _Literalmente. Mas ele não tinha coragem de terminar com ela, bem, não hoje.

Hoje o dia estava frio, realmente frio, o que não é uma coisa muito normal por aqui. Mas isso não era importante, porque como ele já estava uma bagunça, a chuva servia de efeito especial, como naqueles filmes. Chorando na chuva, essas coisas.

"Hoje é meu aniversário de um mês com o Bê, gente!" chegou Julia, gritando. Afinal, ela _queria_ que todos ouvissem. Algumas meninas foram gritar e pular com ela, em meio a abraços e sussurros. Enquanto outras (duas, especificamente), ficavam perto da arquibancada, uma grudada com a outra, de mãos dadas, com a desculpa de que tinha pouco espaço no guarda-chuva.

* * *

Filipe _era _um garoto diferente, ah, se era. Todos os dias ele dava graças a deus pela sua ex-namorada ter traído ele em uma festa, e ele finalmente poder ser ele mesmo. Foi o melhor dia, para falar a verdade, para ele só faltava era pular de felicidade.

"_A Fábia ficou com outro garoto, Filipe", foi como ele ficou sabendo, sim. Através de duas amigas dele. Sua reação não poderia ser outra, afinal, todos ainda pensavam que ele era hétero! Então enrolou um pouco a conversa, tentando se fingir de arrasado, essas coisas. E no dia seguinte, quando elas voltaram a perguntar se ele estava bem, disse "Até que tô bem, sabia?". E bem era pouco._

Desde então, ele se sentia muito melhor com ele mesmo. Chega de fingimentos. Bem, pelo menos ele pensava assim, porque metade da classe _ainda_ estava dentro do armário. E ele tinha quase certeza que Aaron e Bernardo estavam tendo alguma coisa... Enfim, era o que era né, e esses dois não tinham certeza de nada.

Era complicado, ele sabia. Estar apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Até porque ninguém o entenderia, e eles são _melhores amigos_! Tecnicamente, é como estar apaixonado por alguém e poder contar para todos menos para seu melhor amigo, porque é por ele que você está apaixonado. Filipe estava pensando em ajuda-los, fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que segurasse vela, pelo menos ele não seria o único gay assumido (não _completamente,_ pra falar a verdade, mas mesmo assim, ainda conta) do colégio! Mas era melhor não arriscar, pois ele já havia estragado uma amizade porque havia confiado demais em seu gaydar. E isso sim era uma história boa de se contar.

* * *

_ALGUMAS SEMANAS ANTES_

_Ela não está mais com você. Ela não está mais com você. Ela não está mais com você. Ela não está mais com você. Ela não está mais com você. Era isso o que percorria a cabeça de Filipe naquele dia embora que não de um jeito ruim. Nem triste. Nem deprimente. Nem _nada_ que pudesse deprimi-lo ou ao menos começar a deprimi-lo. Ah, esse era um lindo dia, era sim. Mas agora ele tinha que dizer isso para seus pais, contar a história toda, desde o começo._

_E foi isso que ele fez, logo depois do jantar._

"_Pai? Mãe? Posso falar com vocês aqui, por favor?" perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, mas possível de se escutar na distância entre eles._

"_Claro, filho!" responderam em coro._

"_Olha, mãe, pai... Eu_– _uhm, eu– gosto de _garotos_, do jeito que eu deveria gostar de meninas. Na verdade, eu até gosto um pouco de garotas mas–"_

"_Filho, nós já sabíamos", disse seu pai, enquanto sua mãe gritava para seu irmão pequeno parar de colocar o osso do cachorro na boca._

"_M-mas– como?"_

"_Apenas sabemos, querido", disse a mãe dele, finalmente conseguindo pegar seu irmão no colo. "Agora vá, vá logo. Não disse que vai sair com seus amigos?"_

_Então ele foi._

* * *

"_Aonde era essa pizzaria mesmo? Ah, ótimo. Estou perdido, não estou? Sim, definitivamente estou perdido", pensava ele quando passou por uma loja de roupas que nunca tinha visto, e olha que ele entendia disso. "E molhado, se não sair daqui logo"._

_O céu estava repleto de nuvens escuras, então Filipe resolveu mandar uma mensagem para alguém que fosse, e, bem, o único que havia confirmado era Sidney... Certo?_

(19:43)

Pode me dar o endereço dessa pizzaria de novo? –F

(19:45)

Mudamos de ideia, encontre a gente no shopping. –S

(19:46)

O de sempre? Encontro você lá então. –F

"_Ah, pronto! É só virar a próxima esquerda que_ _–" mas seu próprio pensamento havia sido interrompido por Sidney empurrando-o contra a parede do shopping vazio. _


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: O plot da fanfic toda é mais gay que um arco-íris ou seja: ;)**

* * *

_Filipe estava atordoado, sem contar que muito confuso. Mas, de novo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a ação repentina de Siney o surpreendeu. Ele nunca pareceu o tipo agressivo, ou melhor, não para chegar a _esse _ponto. O outro garoto agarrou a gola da camisa de Filipe e gritou para ele, num tom ameaçador "Você contou, não contou?"_

"_Quê? Eu nem sei do que você est–"_

"_Não se _finja_ de idiota, ok. Não _finja_ que você não era o único a duvidar que eu– uhm–"_

"_AHA! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que eu estava certo! Eu sabia que você era g–"_

_E empurrando-o para o chão, e ameaçando bater nele, muito, disse "Não se atreva a dizer isso na minha frente. Não se atreva a dizer isso para _qualquer_ pessoa nesse mundo. Diga qualquer coisa, menos... Isso. Porque é _nojento_, e eu não sei nem o porquê de eu continuar nessa escola cheia de v–"_

_E esse havia sido o momento. Realmente _o _momento. Filipe nunca havia nem mesmo pensado em pensar em machucar alguém fisicamente. Nunca. Mas depois do que esse garoto havia feito para ele? Depois de todos os "bilhetinhos" com xingamentos, dizendo que ele tinha nojo do que Filipe era; que ele deveria morrer, e tentar de novo na próxima vida, tentar ser normal, era o que ele escrevia. E de repente, tudo voltou para ele, como em um trailer de um filme. Tudo o que todos já haviam feito com ele, todos que odiavam quem ele era sem ao menos conhecê-lo. _

_Alguns dizem que Filipe havia perdido a cabeça naquele momento, mas não. Ele tinha plena consciência do que estava para fazer. Porque ele estava com raiva, de tudo e de todos. _

_Então ele bateu em Sidney. Não só uma vez. Não só duas. Várias. Várias vezes, para ele poder sentir o que ele sentia todas as vezes que esse tipo de coisa acontecia com ele. _

"_Mas o qu–?" disse, num tom de voz assustado, antes que Filipe o interrompesse._

"_Agora é a _minha _vez de falar. E você vai escutar." E com o grunhido que Sidney deu, Filipe continuou "Não, querido, não. Você não _tem _nenhuma outra opção", e o empurrou para o chão._

"_Hm, deixe-me pensar aqui. Pensar, em primeiro de tudo, porque eu estou sendo _tão _bonzinho com esse garoto que me odeia tanto. Ah, sim, é porque... Como era aquele ditado mesmo? O que as celebridades falam? Ah, é. Karma is a bitch. E tudo vai voltar pra você algum dia, porém dez vezes pior."_

_E então ele falou. Falou de como tudo aquilo era errado, guardar esse segredo sob essa "ameaça de morte" que Sidney havia lhe dado. Ameaçou contar, se ele fizesse mais alguma coisa, sim. Mas prometeu que não iria. "Não é meu segredo para contar", disse ele._

* * *

Era _outro_ dia chuvoso, mas hoje o dia estava horrível, completamente horrível. E frio, muito frio. Bernardo estava sentado em casa, sem fazer nada, só pensando. Pensando em como sua vida iria se transformar em um verdadeiro _inferno _se ele fosse... bem... _aquilo._ Não era como se ele fosse mudar, ele não iria. Mas– mas era errado, não era? Todos sempre diziam que era errado, que–que se as pessoas fossem desse jeito...

E bem lá no fundo, ele deu graças a Deus que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um SMS novo.

(17:33)

_Hey, baby!_ :D

Ugh, ele odiava quando Julia mandava essas coisas aleatórias para ele. Odiava. Mesmo. Mas fazer o que né? Ela era sua... namorada. Ele _tinha _que respondê-la. E ele passou um tempo pensando no que falar. Porque ele achava– ele achava que aquela era a hora. Ele precisava contar para ela. Contar a verdade. Tudo. Afinal, Juli havia sido sua melhor amiga desde sempre (sim, isso é um dos _vários _sinais de homossexualidade que ele dava desde... sempre, também?), mas essa ótima amizade, a melhor amizade que ele uma vez já tivera, para falar a verdade, havia sido praticamente estragada quando ela disse que estava apaixonada por Bernardo. E o que ele podia fazer, certo? As pessoas estavam _começando _a suspeitar, e Julia era linda. Sempre foi.

(17:40)

_Ei, Juls. Como é que você tá? _

(17:40)

_Ótima, Bê! E você, como tá?_

Isso algumas vezes era assustador, sério. Por _Deus, _como essa garota conseguia responder SMS' tão rápido? Será que ela levava o celular para o banheiro também?

(17:44)

Não, não tá tudo bem. E eu preciso de você. Não como namorada, não desse jeito, Ju. A gente não é assim, é? A gente nunca foi. Não sei por que isso tudo começou, mas eu não deveria ter seguido adiante. Eu sei que é rude. Juro que sei. Sei que a pior coisa– não, não, a pior _pessoa _é aquela que termina uma coisa assim por telefone, SMS, computador, até. Mas eu não estou terminando, porque isso nunca _realmente _começou.

_Júlia está ligando_

B. atendeu. Ele podia ouvir um fungo do outro lado da linha, e estava se sentindo horrível, horrível mesmo, mas ele precisava de sua melhor amiga. Precisava dela mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Precisava dela porque ela seria a única que o entenderia, não, não a única que o entenderia. A única que _não _o julgaria.

"B, você tá aí? Que que houve?"

"Olha, Jul, primeiro de tudo... me desculpa. Me desculpa se eu te fiz sentir mal, se– se eu te fiz chorar. Não, peraí, esqueça o _se. _Eu sei que fiz, e eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, Ju. E eu me sinto horrível mas– Mas eu preciso da minha melhor amiga. Preciso de você."

"Eu senti sua falta, Bernardo. Senti _tanto _a sua falta."

"Mas o–"

"Foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por você, sabe? Porque você era, bem... assim. Você era o garoto mais doce e eu era sua melhor amiga. Nós dividíamos segredos, ríamos da cara dos outros, e falávamos mal de _pessoas_" disse, em meio a uma risadinha que só dava quando estava com seus amigos mais íntimos.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Júlia. Senti muito a sua f–"

"Bleh, Bernardo", resmungou brincando, dando ênfase na última sílaba do nome dele. "Vamos _parar _com essa baboseira, vai? Me conte que que anda acontecendo nessa tua cabecinha."

E ele contou, contou tudo o que aconteceu desde que eles pararam de ser amigos assim, contou tudo o que ele sentiu e tudo o que ele sente.

"Meu. Deus. Bernardo. HA! Eu _sempre _soube, sempre sempre _sempre_! Isso é _tão_ demais! OMG! Eu tenho um amigo _gay!_ Gay! MEU MELHOR AMIGO É GAY! 100% GAY! E suspostamente apaixonado pelo _melhor amigo! Jesus, _isso daria um baita de um filme! Um filme para Oscar, Bernardo. O-S-C-A-R. Pera... eu namorei um garoto gay, meu _Deus_ minhas amigas vão morrer de _inveja _de mim! Bêêêê! Você _tem que _sair do armário! Você não pode ficar guardando esses sentimentos para você mesmo! Sabia que, eu já li que quando uma pessoa fica no armário muito tempo, ela fica muito _oprimida, _sei lá, e algumas até se suicidam! Você não vai se suicidar, vai B.? _Você sabe _que eu sempre vou estar aqui por você, não sabe? Ah, Deus, eu nunca devia ter sido sua namorada! Ser sua amiga dá de 10 à 0!"

"Ju, Ju, Ju, cale a boca um instante?"

"_Rude_", cantarolou.

"Sério, Jules." riu. "Eu sei que eu tenho que assumir isso, mas– é que eu ainda não tenho certeza de nada, sabe? Eu não sei direito o que eu _sou. _E antes de saber o que eu quero, eu tenho que saber quem eu sou... Né?"

"Tá, tá, que seja. Não adianta me enrolar com essas coisas, Bernardo. Eu só não quero que você sofra com isso, apenas. Mas _sério _você viu que Nanda marcou _a festa _para esse fim de semana? Os pais dela estão _fora _e bem, você sabe. Você tem que ir! Vai ser a festa, você sabe. Todos vão", disse, tendo certeza que havia colocado ênfase o suficiente em _todos _porque, bem... Eram todos.

"Acho que vou sim, Juls. Só por _sua _causa também, né! Ver minha melhor amiga bêbada? Não perco isso nem se me _pagarem!_ Ops, tenho que desligar, falo com você mais tarde. Tem alguém batendo aqui na porta, beijo"

E desligou.

Bernardo estranhou muito, muito mesmo, que alguém tivesse batido na porta de sua casa às 5:30 da tarde de uma quarta-feira. Mas mesmo assim, na hora, ele não percebeu que poderia ser o _pior _e que esse momento poderia estragar todo um dia que depois seria conhecido por "Reconciliação dos melhores amigos", ou alguma coisa assim.

Bateram na porta de novo, e a cada toque, seria como se a pessoa tivesse com mais raiva, ou com pressa, alguma coisa assim. Do mesmo jeito, ele não percebeu. Nada. E continuavam a bater, de novo, de novo e de novo.

"Já vai!", gritou Bernardo para a porta, esperando que as batidas repetidas parassem por um momento. Até que ele finalmente foi até a porta, e, claro, não conseguiu nem se mexer direito quando viu o que o esperava. Porque, bem, não era uma visita agradável, na verdade, isso nem podia se considerar uma visita, podia? Seria possível se considerar uma visita quando o seu– E, como sempre, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Mas dessa vez, por sua própria voz.

"Eduardo."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: O plot da fanfic _toda _é mais gay que um arco-íris ou seja: ;)**

* * *

"Ei, Bê! Como andam as coisas?", disse ele, como se tudo aquilo entre eles nunca houvesse acontecido, mas com o seu charme habitual. Vamos combinar, Eduardo é provavelmente o garoto mais lindo que alguém vá algum dia conhecer. O garoto era alto, com 1,70 e poucos, cabelos pretos, escuríssimos, e olhos azuis esverdeados hipnotizantes. Não era à toa que aquilo tudo uma vez aconteceu, né.

"... Eduardo, o que– o que você está fazendo aqui, exatamente?"

"Ah, Bernardo. Bernardinho. Você ainda é o mesmo! Parece que eu nunca nem saí daqui. Meu Deus, você não evolui com o tempo não, _queridinho_?", disse num tom sarcástico, que era uma das características mais marcantes dele. Depois do enorme charme, claro.

Eles dois haviam tido uma história, e _que _história. Se Bernardo vasculhar suas memórias, em todas elas poderá dizer que Eduardo já era gay assumido. E sempre com o mesmo... O que eles eram mesmo? Como é que ele costumava falar? E de repente uma memória ecoou em sua cabeça, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo e viver, por um momento, anos antes, quando Eduardo e ele ainda estudavam juntos.

_Alguns anos antes_

_Eles ainda eram novos na época, mas Dudu _– _era como todos os chamavam na época – sempre tivera essa fama de que, mesmo sendo gay, qualquer menina que ficasse com ele subiria o nível de popularidade de um jeito enorme, até mesmo medonho. _

_Ninguém ligava para a sexualidade de Eduardo, ninguém mesmo. Nem seus pais, nem sua família, nem seus amigos. Bem, os poucos que ele tinha o aceitavam, e o resto deles só queria falar com ele por "Ah, todo mundo conhece ele! Vai melhorar a minha reputação," como se qualquer um deles tivesse alguma reputação na época!_

_E sim, Bernardo era um dos poucos amigos de Eduardo. Isso tinha sido antes de ele conhecer Julia, e ninguém o aceitava naquele colégio, ninguém mesmo. Apenas esses quatro garotos, dos quais apenas um, de vez em quando, ainda fala com ele. E era sempre a mesma história._

"_Ei. Ei, Edu. Venha aqui," sussurrava, chamando-o para o canto 'sombrio' da escola. _

"_Ugh, Bernardo, já disse que __**não**__ gosto quando me chamam assim!", reclamou o outro garoto, num sussurro de resposta._

"_É. Claro. Como se __**você**__ não me chamasse de coisas que eu não gosto também."_

_E em meio a pequenos resmungos, Eduardo o seguia até esse 'canto', do qual só os quatro estavam cientes. Bernardo já sabia que, a partir do momento que eles começassem a falar, só tinham mais alguns minutos, porque Lucas seguia Dudu para tudo quanto era lugar. Sempre._

"_O que é que você quer, Bernardo?"_

"_Quero te perguntar uma coisa. Olha, tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre o Lucas e v_–?"

"_Awwwn, olhem que gracinha! O famosíssimo–" E enquanto ele continuava, Bernardo dizia "não sou famoso..."_

"_Bernardo W... W-algumacoisa está com ciúmes de mim? Eduardo Wepper!", dizia, fingindo estar narrando o evento para uma escola toda, enquanto só haviam eles dois ali naquele momento._

"_Seu sobrenome é muito estranho, sabia, Edu?"_

"_Falou o do W-algumacoisa."_

"_Não tem graça, Eduardo."_

"_Ui, ele ficou com raivinha de mim, gente! O que é que eu faço agora? Fujo? Ah, que medo.", implicava, seguindo-se de um riso e da fala habitual "A gente se vê depois, Bêzinho", dando, claro, ênfase no último 'o'._

Perdido nessas memórias, o garoto quase esqueceu que, depois de 4 anos, ali estava Eduardo, de novo, na sua frente. Lindo como sempre. E a mesma personalidade de sempre.

"Alô? Terra para Bernardo. Ei.", brincava Eduardo, quando Bernardo finalmente o respondeu.

"Ainda não entendi o que você veio fazer aqui, Edu."

"Ah, agora sim! _Adoro_ quando me chamam por apelidos, ah. Agora sim vou te falar. Sente-se, Bê!"

"... Eu já estou sentado...?"

"Estraga-prazeres!", cantarolou. Nossa, isso o lembrou _tanto_ Julia. Estranho. "Ok, B., o negócio é o seguinte: eu voltei. Definitivamente. _Tcharam! _Que boa surpresa não é? Já até ouvi sobre a festa de uma tal de Fernanda Braz nesse fim de semana. Nem _morto_ que perco isso!"

E sabendo que Bernardo não iria o responder mais, devido a sua expressão ilegível – olhos direcionando-se para o nada, e boca semiaberta – Eduardo foi embora.

* * *

Raphaella e Louise eram o tipo de melhores amigas que todos queriam ter. Para começar, as duas eram _extremamente _lindas. Rapha tinha mais ou menos 1,60 e longos cabelos castanhos claros com olhos verdes. Já Louise, era ruiva, com o cabelo na altura do ombro e olhos verdes castanhos; e quase da mesma altura que a melhor amiga.

Julia, Raphaella e Louise faziam o trio de garotas mais populares da escola. "As que todas as garotas queriam ser e todos os garotos queriam ter," era como diziam por aí. Mas elas não eram as mais metidas e, por incrível que pareça, até mereciam essa popularidade toda.

A única das três que tinha um namorado era Julia, até bem recentemente, claro. Mas ela mesma nem falava muito disso, até porque as outras duas garotas poderiam arranjar _quem _quisessem _quando _quisessem não é? Bem, Ju achava que sim.

"Então, meninas, vocês vão à festa da Nanda hoje à noite?" perguntou Louise, animada, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava seus cabelos ruivos para fora de seu rosto branquíssimo.

"Ahn, dã! Claro que sim! _Nada _nesse mundo me faria perder essa!", respondeu Raphaella, e ao mesmo tempo em que as duas faziam um desses 'toques' especiais de melhores amigas – o delas nem era muito clichê, era até bonitinho – levantavam-se e começavam a rir enquanto sussurravam coisas no ouvido uma da outra, quase apontando para suas 'vítimas da vez', que dificilmente _não _faziam alguma coisa que as duas não pudessem comentar (e rir) sobre. Alguns falavam que Louise e Raphaella eram _meninas más_, mas, sério, isso tudo era um monte de bobagens. Elas só estavam fazendo as mesmas coisas que o resto das garotas de todo os colégios fazem.

E Julia ficava sozinha. Sim, ela tinha sempre a companhia de Fernanda, mas não era a _mesma coisa_, sabe? Elas não eram melhores amigas. Ju também tinha de aturar as brincadeiras sem graça de Yara, que nunca admitiu que _ela_ não fosse a mais popular.

"Ei, Lopez!", chamava Yara.

"_O que _você quer Yara?", replicava Julia, irritada.

"O que _eu _quero? A verdade."

"Mas o q–"

"Ah, _por_ _favor, Lopez_! Você sabe do que eu estou falando, claro que sabe. Quero a verdade sobre o seu namoradinho!", dizia fazendo cara feia, "Eu sei quando pessoas tem um segredo, e normalmente consigo descobrir qual é. Sempre".

E antes que Julia pudesse pensar em responder alguma coisa, Bernardo chegou por trás dela, quase caiu e se segurou um pouco nos longos cabelos castanhos de Julia e falou, praticamente aos prantos "JULIA!"

"_Por Deus, _Bernardo! Você me deu um susto!"

"Eu preciso falar com você. _Agora._ Ah, tchau irmã do Lucas.", e puxou Julia pelo braço até algum canto vazio do colégio. Assim que chegaram lá, B perguntou "Como é o nome dela mesmo? Ah, _deixa pra lá. _Jules, o Eduardo voltou pra cidade".

Logo depois que a garota respondeu o nome da 'irmã do Lucas', ela ficou boquiaberta, e praticamente não conseguiu responder quando ouviu o nome de Eduardo. Finalmente, tomou fôlego e conseguiu responder. "M–mas o quê? Como você sabe? Bernardo, você– você não está brincando comigo, está? Porque se você estiver... Eu– eu não vou–"

"Não, Julie, não estou brincando. E infelizmente ele veio na minha casa ontem, foi por isso que eu tive que desligar o telefone naquela hora, lembra?"

"M–meu Deus, Bernardo. Edu, ele– ele ia ficar fora do país. Ele estava fazendo _intercâmbio _esse tempo todo, B. Eu não _posso _ver ele! Não posso!" dizia, ainda em choque, e quase chorando. Bem, como podia se perceber Eduardo não tinha um bom relacionamento com ela.

"Ju... Ele me disse que vai à festa de Nanda hoje à noite e– e eu acho que você deveria ir mesmo assim. Vocês tem que se entender um dia, Ju, desculpe, mas é verdade."

Por um breve momento, Julia ficou com muita, _muita _raiva de Bernardo por dizer aquilo, mas então ela percebeu que ele estava certo, afinal de contas. "Eu sei B, e eu não perderia essa festa mesmo assim! _Me poupe, Bernardo!_ Claro que vou à festa."

"Então te encontro lá?"

"Te encontro lá."

* * *

"Lucas, quanto tempo. Como você está?"

"Não me venha com essas _mentiras_ de que você ainda se importa comigo, Edu. Eu sei que, bem, são mentiras.", respondeu Lucas, ao mesmo tempo que jogava para trás seus cabelos pretos como o céu à noite – lindos assim como ele, para falar a verdade.

"Nossa, _rude_." cantarolou Eduardo.

"Ah, Edu, você não muda mesmo, não é? Mas vai, diga-me porque me chamou aqui, eu tenho pouco tempo."

"Tempo _nunca_ foi problema para nós dois, Luquinhas. E você sabe disso."

"Edu..., não me enrole, tá? Eu _tenho _uma festa para ir."

"Você já foi mais divertido, Vasquez.", disse irônico, e assim que percebeu que Lucas estava quase indo embora, continuou "tá, tá bom. É porque eu preciso da sua ajuda, como amigo."

Lucas havia perdido a paciência, total e completamente "_COMO AMIGO? _Edu, você já _parou _para pensar que mesmo _depois de tudo o que você fez comigo, eu ainda estou_–", mas finalmente, quando respirou fundo, continuou "Você já parou para pensar, Edu, que eu _talvez _ainda me sinta do mesmo jeito? Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo?"

"Lucas eu–"

"Não se preocupe com isso agora, Edu. Não vai mudar em _nada _tudo o que você já fez mesmo... Ahm, que tal nós conversarmos na festa da Fernanda? Você vai, não vai?"

"Claro, claro. Vamos então.", disse Eduardo com o tom de voz culpado, como ele era. "Ahm... Lucas?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estava pensando que– que talvez você queira uma carona?"

"Eu adoraria," e sorriu.

* * *

Raphella, Julia e Louise haviam ficado a tarde toda juntas se preparando para _a festa _daquela noite, afinal, elas tinham que ficar o mais lindas que elas alguma vez já ficaram. E elas ficaram até mais. Raphaella estava com um vestido azul bebê um pouco acima do joelho, sem mangas e com um casaquinho cinza; seu cabelo estava preso num coque e, realçando seus olhos verdes, um delineador azul, também.

Julia estava parecendo a Bela de 'A Bela e a Fera', tirando aquele vestido amarelo chamativo, claro. E Louise estava com um vestido vermelho lindíssimo, chegando até perto do joelho, e uma jaqueta branca que ficava na altura do umbigo. O que mais chamava atenção era seu batom vermelho, mas estava linda.

"Ah, Ju, vamos logo! A gente vai se _atrasar_!", resmungou Raphaella.

"Calma, Rapha! Ela já está vindo," acalmou a amiga, e logo depois, disse "bem, eu acho que ela já está vindo" que fez a outra rir. Era estranho. Estranho de verdade. O jeito que Louise e Raphaella se olhavam de vez em quando era... _único. _Não um único de "ah elas são melhores amigas desde sempre", não. Um único de "se você não conhecê-las nunca verá esse olhar".

"Ugh, meninas. Eu já estou _indo_" disse Julia.

O quarto de hotel que elas haviam alugado para a noite tinha tudo o que qualquer um poderia querer, tudo mesmo. Para começar, duas camas de casal, e no outro quarto, uma de solteiro. Os dois banheiros eram enormes, e até mesmo o _closet_ tinha espaço de sobra. Tinha, na verdade, porque naquele momento não tinha espaço nem para respirar ali dentro. O armário estava lotado de sacolas de compras que as três tinham feito a tarde toda. Quando finalmente, Julia chamou-as, alegre "... E pronto! Vamos?"

* * *

**Algumas horas depois da festa começar...**

Gritos. Risadas. Música altíssima. Era assim que estava a situação na festa de Fernanda. Todos dançando naquela salinha minúscula, alguns garotos e até outras garotas sem camisa, e beijos. Vários beijos.

"_Gente_, olha sóóó, nós _temos que _jogar o jogo da garrafa né?", gritou uma Louise bêbada, quase caindo no chão. A sorte dela foi que uma Raphaella pouco menos bêbada a segurou, e– e a deu um beijo? Não um beijão na boca, não. Um beijinho na bochecha, mas os olhos de Louise depois disso a denunciaram _completamente._ E enquanto as duas estavam sorrindo uma para a outra, Lucas chegava perto de Eduardo, que estava flertando com um garoto qualquer, pouco antes de levar um tapa na cara.

"_Eita, _Dudu! 'Cê tá bem?", perguntava Lucas, com a cara de quem vomitaria a qualquer segundo.

"Ahn? Ah, Luquiiiiinhas, oi.", falou para ele num olhar charmoso e confortante. O que era tudo o que Lucas iria querer naquele momento. Se não estivesse bêbado, é claro. Então ele simplesmente se sentou do lado de Eduardo e passou a mão na testa machucada do garoto. Eduardo retribuiu o toque, passando a mão pelas costas de Lucas, e puxando-o para mais perto. E quando seus lábios estavam a ponto de se tocar, começaram o som de gritos e de algumas pessoas gritando "Briga! Briga! Briga!", com a voz cada vez mais baixa – talvez porque estavam bêbados demais para se aguentar em pé, imagina para gritar – e Lucas logo chegou para trás e e disse:

"'Cê ainda 'dora um barraco né Du?"

"Claro né, Luquê."

"Luquê? 'sse é novo pra mim", e forçou uma risada, que logo depois se transformou numa risada histérica dos dois garotos – ao mesmo tempo que eles dois tentavam chegar até o lugar da briga. Logo depois descobriram que aquela briga era entre dois amigos inseparáveis, até aquela noite, pelo menos. Assim que iam chegar perto de Bernardo para perguntar o que houve, o outro – eles ainda não haviam descoberto quem era – voltou a bater nele.

"EI, GAROTOS!", gritava uma Julia meio desorientada, mas que conseguiu apartar a briga. "Nós viemos aqui para nos _divertir _e não para brigar feito... feito loucos"

E foi aí que todos perceberam, logo começando sussurros não tão baixos de dezenas de adolescentes bêbados, que os dois garotos que estavam brigando eram Bernardo e Aaron.

_Bernardo estava com tudo o que Ju havia dito para ele misturado em sua cabeça, e ele sabia, bem lá no fundo, que ela estava certa. Ele tinha que contar para Aaron. Ele iria entender não iria? Eles eram melhores amigos! "Melhores amigos," essa palavra ficou rondando a cabeça do garoto pela próxima hora quando, finalmente, ele tomou coragem e falou com A._

_"Ei, Aaron, posso falar com você um instante?", disse Bernardo, sério. Não, ele não estava bêbado (pelo menos não muito)._

_"Claro. Que que houve?", perguntou Aaron, preocupado._

_E então Bernardo o contou. Contou tudo o que ele sonhava, tudo o que pensava, tudo o que sentia. O outro garoto estava boquiaberto, olhando para B com uma expressão ilegível. Até que finalmente, ele explodiu em raiva. Uma raiva que provavelmente estava com ele por muito, muito tempo._

_"MAS O QUÊ? Bernardo, se você se **atrever** a chegar qualquer lugar** perto de mim de novo**–", gritava ele para B._

_"Mas Aaron–"_

_"Mas o **caralho**, tá? EU NÃO QUERO PEGAR ESSA SUA– SUA **DOENÇA.**" E ao mesmo tempo que ele dizia isso, Bernardo se aproximou, colocando sua mão no ombro do garoto, pensando em acalmá-lo. Mas, bem, isso só piorou as coisas. E piorou muito._

B se deitou no chão, passando constantemente a mão no cabelo – puxando-o, para ver se isso estava _realmente_ acontecendo com ele. Ou se, com sorte, era só um pesadelo, e ele acordaria em um dia de verão, e os dois garotos ainda seriam melhores amigos, como antes. Como se nada tivesse mudado.

Eduardo sentou-se ao lado dele, acompanhado por Lucas – quase deitando-se ao invés de sentando, de tão bêbado que estava. A sorte do garoto foi que Edu já estava segurando sua mão, então ele foi puxado antes de cair. Logo depois, Lucas passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros do garoto, que logo depois virou-se para Bernardo, e com uma cara piedosa, porém irônica, como sempre.

"Uhm, sinto cheiro de alguém com o coração partiiiiido," zombou, e os dois garotos – o mais novo casal? ou será que era só uma coisa da bebedeira toda daquela noite? – riram em coral. "Você devia ter deixado para depois da festa, _honey_. Estragou o clima!", e virando-se para Lucas, e para Bernardo de novo, disse "Agora, se você nos dá licença, temos, uhm– _coisas_ para fazer." E piscou para ele.

Assim que os dois – com alguma dificuldade – se levantaram e voltaram a se beijar, procurando o sofá mais próximo, Bernardo se arrastou para o canto da sala, mas acabou se deitando no chão de novo, torcendo para que as lágrimas não escapassem. Por um tempo, ele ficou lá, pensando. Só pensando. Pensando em tudo o que ele causou, na confusão que tudo estava. _Ninguém me notaria aqui mesmo. Todos estão bêbados, devem achar que eu estou também. _Quando, de repente, ele sentiu uma mão o puxando do chão, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"F-Filipe?"


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: O plot da fanfic _toda _é mais gay que um arco-íris ou seja: ;)**

* * *

"F–Filipe?"

"Bora, B., já é tarde, vou te dar uma carona pra casa", disse Filipe, enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos loiros escuros bagunçados e tirava um pouco do suor de sua testa. "Juro que eu quase não bebi, sério. Vem logo."

Enquanto Filipe o ajudava se levantar, Bernardo pensava como era bom ter um ombro amigo de vez em quando, e agradeceu por ter Filipe.

Alguns minutos depois os dois já estavam entrando no carro do garoto. Filipe pediu para Bernardo ir atrás, deitar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça... Essas coisas. Mas, _Deus,_ o quanto B queria beijar ele era inimaginável. Nem tanto, para falar a verdade, porque Bernardo ficou todos os 10 minutos do caminho da casa de Fernanda até a casa dele imaginando como seria beijá-lo. _Que gosto será que tem a boca dele? Como será a sensação de passar meus dedos pelos cabelos loiros dele?_

O garoto ficou tão distraído com seus pensamentos, que nem escutou quando Filipe falou com ele.

"Sua casa já é aqui, né? Uhm... Bê? Bernardo, ei, você dormiu ou–?"

"Ah, não, desculpa. Sim, sim aqui mesmo. _Nossa, _muito obrigado mesmo, Filipe. Não sei o que teria feito sem você.", e no mesmo segundo que falou isso, B já estava corando. _Meu DEUS, Bernardo, o que você acabou de dizer? _Mas o que ele não havia percebido era que Filipe também havia corado.

"Ah– Uhm, por nada, B. É para isso que amigos servem né?" disse o outro garoto, dando uma risadinha sem graça.

"Sim, sim, claro. Uhm... Filipe, eu– eu estava pensando que– que talvez você queira sair para tomar um café algum dia?"

"Eu adoraria!", respondeu, num tom de voz mais animado que em qualquer outra hora da festa inteira naquela noite. "Então, depois eu te ligo para marcarmos os detalhes?"

"Ótimo por mim. Boa noite, F.", disse Bernardo, dando uma piscada para ele. _É__, agora eu também faço parte desse jogo._

* * *

"Dudu? Dudu, acorda, vai", sussurrava Lucas, ainda meio atordoado, tentando acordar o outro garoto... E nada, "Eduuuuu! Acorde, Bela Adormecida!"

E então ele finalmente acordou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto – um sorriso que, na maioria das vezes, era por causa de Lucas. Quer dizer, ele era esse tipo de pessoa né? Aquele tipo que fazia com que qualquer um se sentisse único quando estando com ele – e pensando como ele queria poder viver esse momento para sempre, apertar o botão de _pause_ da vida e esquecer todo o resto.

"Bom dia, lindinho", disse Eduardo, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os fios de cabelo que estavam caídos no rosto de Lucas "Eu gosto de olhar nos seus olhos, sabe".

"Uhm... Lucas, você– você não se arrepende de nada que a gente fez ontem, né?"

"Ah, Edu," dizia enquanto puxava o garoto mais para perto, segurando sua mão. "É claro que não me arrependo de absolutamente _nada. _Mas– mas por que você tá perguntando isso?"

"Ah, eu queria ter certeza, uhm, antes de te perguntar uma coisa", disse ele, e apertou a mão de Lucas mais forte. "Lucas... Eu sei que tiveram vezes que eu fui um completo idiota com você, e eu me arrependo– me arrependo de verdade. Sei que já te fiz chorar, e me sinto um idiota. Me sinto um idiota porque você foi a única pessoa que ficou do meu lado em minha vida, me apoiando e me guiando para as coisas certas... Mesmo sem eu saber." E era isso, era só isso que Edu ia falar para ele, mas foi naquele momento que, assim que ele olhou nos impecáveis olhos de Lucas, que percebeu: não. Ele tinha muito mais o que falar. Muito mais porque esse garoto poderia ser dele, e ele poderia ser dele também. E eles estariam juntos sempre, sempre que um deles precisasse de um ombro para chorar, sempre que um deles conquistasse alguma coisa e precisasse de um amigo para comemorar, sempre que se sentissem solitários poderiam simplesmente ligar um para o outro e passar horas discutindo qual deles era o mais bonito do casal. Óbvio, Edu acharia que seria Lucas.

"E então, Lucas, eu finalmente percebi. Percebi o quanto você sempre foi importante para mim, e como eu não pretendo mudar isso tão cedo. Bem, apenas mudar para melhor, nunca para pior." E então, ele respirou fundo e continuou a falar, dessa vez, mais próximo ainda de Lucas, brincava com a parte de trás dos cabelos escuros do outro, quase chegando na nuca. "Luquinhas, você me daria a honra de ser _seu _namorado?"

"Você poderia, literalmente, me colocar em um _hospício _se eu não aceitasse isso!" e, prendendo as lágrimas, finalmente disse as palavras que Eduardo estava esperando para ouvir. "Sim, Dudu, eu aceito ser _seu _namorado."

Naquele momento, a mão de Eduardo no cabelo de Lucas agilizou muito as coisas, porque, menos de dez segundos depois, os dois estavam se beijando. Se beijando de um jeito que nunca haviam se beijado antes. De um jeito incrivelmente apaixonado e milhões de vezes mais carinhoso que qualquer outro beijo que qualquer um dos garotos já possam ter experimentado. Em meio a lágrimas, até. Ah, sim, esses dois seriam um casal incrível.

E enquanto Eduardo limpava as lágrimas do rosto de Lucas, com uma expressão interrogativa, tentando entender o porquê das lágrimas de seu namorado, seu telefone tocou.

"Desculpa, eu realmente tenho que atender isso... Uhm, é porque é o toque da minha mãe e–"

"Não precisa explicar mais nada, sei do relacionamento de vocês dois. Quer que eu saia ou...?"

"Não, não quero que você saia daqui pelo menos até anoitecer de novo," disse, enquanto segurava a mão de Lucas e atendia o telefone.

"Alô, mãe?"

"Eduardo? Não, não. Não é sua mãe. É Camila."

"Prima? Ahm... O que houve? Por que você está ligando do celular de minha mãe?"

"Primo, olha, uhm, sua mãe ela– ela–"

"CAMILA! **O que houve com a minha mãe?**"

"Ela sofreu um acidente de carro, Edu. Ela está em coma, e os médicos disseram que– que há 70% de ela não sobreviver dessa vez."

"..."

"Edu?"

"Camila, eu– eu preciso de um tempo, tá?"

"Eu entendo, primo. Vou te mandar o endereço do hospital por SMS, então."

"Tá."

E logo depois que ele desligou o telefone, seu namorado o abraçou e não disse mais nada. Eduardo sabia que Lucas estava contendo as lágrimas também, afinal, ele era um garoto do tipo que se afeta com a menor coisa, mesmo que ele não tenha nada a ver com isso. Sem perceber que estava chorando tanto, Edu perguntou, em meio a soluços "V–você ouviu?". Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Lucas assentiu com a cabeça, deixando lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

"E–eu não– eu não consigo mais f–fazer isso, Lucas. N–não dá", dizia ele, cada vez permitindo mais lágrimas escorrerem por suas maças do rosto, passando por seus lábios – onde Lucas passava seus dedos suavemente, secando-as. "E–existe uma quantidade de dor que cada pessoa p–pode sentir, e eu– eu já atingi meu limite há m–muito tempo"

"Dudu," tentava dizer Lucas, sem mostrar que estava tão devastado com isso quanto seu namorado. _Isso só vai fazê-lo sentir-se pior, mas eu preciso falar, preciso tentar ajudá-lo nisso_, pensava ele, pouco antes de falar. "Você já perdeu _tantas_ pessoas, e isso fez de você quem você é. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo, mas você sempre vai ter a mim, e eu não vou a lugar nenhum, prometo."

Eduardo não o respondeu, mas o que ele fez valeram mil palavras. O garoto abraçou seu namorado muito forte, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse da bagunça que estava sua vida. A bagunça que sua vida sempre seria. E sim, ele realmente estava com medo de perder outra pessoa.

* * *

Na noite depois daquela festa _enorme _da noite anterior, Fernanda acabou tendo que deixar Louise, Raphella e Julia ficarem em sua casa. Afinal, as três estavam _tão _bêbadas que mal conseguiam parar em pé.

"Lou? Ei, acorda, já passou de meio-dia."

"É, mas a gente foi dormir às 5, ou seja, só dormi 7 horas. Ou seja, não."

"Louise", disse Raphaella, com um olhar que julgava a atitude de Lou.

"Raphaella", replicou Louise, julgando Raphella julgando-a.

"_Meninas, _eu estou com dor de cabeça. _Parem_. Obrigada", dizia uma Julia sonolenta, ao mesmo tempo que batia com a cabeça no travesseiro.

"BOM DIA GAROTAS!", gritou Fernanda, provavelmente no intuito de acordar todas elas pelo resto do _ano_.

"FERNANDA! Eu preciso de uma aspirina. Parece que minha cabeça vai _explodir_!", gritou Julia, ainda com a cabeça enfiada em seu travesseiro. "E por favor, calem a boca", terminou de falar dando um sorrisinho sarcástico e voltando a enfiar o travesseiro em seu rosto sonolento.

"E _sim, senhora! _Aspirina de Julia a caminho assim que vocês três acordaaaarem!", cantarolou ela.

"...Nanda", disseram as três outras em coro.

"Quê? Eu só estou _muitíssimo _feliz! Ah, meninas, vocês viram meu namorado aqui ontem! Ele é um _doce _não é?"

"Sim, sim, tão doce como...", dizia Rapha. "Brigadeiro. Tão doce como brigadeiro," até que Louise completou sua frase. De vez em quando até parecia que elas eram irmãs gêmeas separadas no hospital. E começando nesse papinho, as quatro continuaram rindo, conversando e, óbvio, implicando uma com as outras por algumas horas, até que, finalmente, elas estavam com tanta fome que decidiram parar.

* * *

Camila ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia presenciado. O estado de sua tia quando a garota chegou, às pressas, ao hospital era, definitivamente, a pior coisa que ela havia visto em toda a sua vida.

_"Uhm... Camila Wepper, não é?", chamou-a um médico, provavelmente o que atendia sua tia._

_"Sim, senhor."_

_"Será que a senhorita poderia me acompanhar, por favor?"_

_Eles deram uma bela de uma volta pelo hospital até chegar em um pequeno consultório no 11º andar. Assim que chegaram, Camila, ansiosa para saber notícias de sua tia, perguntou "O senhor tem notícias de minha tia não tem? Fabiana Wepper, quer dizer."_

_"Sim, e receio que– uhm, que não sejam muito boas."_

_"...Senhor?"_

_"Sua tia estava com várias costelas quebradas, traumatismo craniano, e com três dos quatro membros quebrados–"_

_"Peraí, o senhor disse 'estava'. E–ela morreu?"_

_"Sim. Sinto muito."_

Sim, sua tia estava num estado horrível, e não é à toa que a mulher não sobreviveu nem pelos próximos 20 minutos que Camila estava lá. E era por isso que ela não poderia contar a verdade para Eduardo, _o garoto não conseguiria aguentar_! Bem, óbvio que ela teria de contá-lo, mas pelo menos não teria que fazê-lo por telefone, iria esperar até ele vir ao hospital. "Mas pelo menos ele teria meu apoio," dizia para si mesma, tentando convencer-se que não havia feito nada de (muito) errado. Seu pequeno momento de reflexão foi interrompido por seu celular vibrando no bolso de sua calça. Eduardo.

(15:35)

Não se incomode em esperar mais. Prefiro não ir aí hoje, C. Desculpa.

_Ah, claro. Com o meu **nível **de azar é óbvio que ele não viria aqui hoje. Claro. Vai, Camila, você precisa contá-lo. Senão, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai descobrir, e a pessoa não vai ligar nem um pouco para tudo o que ele já passou antes disso_, pensava ela. E, de novo, o celular da garota interrompeu seus pensamentos. Eduardo, de novo? Deus, o que ele queria agora? Tá, ela sabia que ele estava passando por momentos difíceis e tal mas será que ele tinha _mesmo _que ficar ligando para ela de 5 em 5 minutos?

E com essa enrolação toda de Camila, o telefone acabou parando de tocar.

"Ei, primo, você ligou pra mim?"

"Camila, não é?"

"Ahm... quem está falando?"

"Lucas, ahm– namorado do seu primo."

"_Que gracinha! _Desde quando vocês estão juntos? Awww, preciso conhecer você pra _ontem!_ E aquele idiota nunca me disse! Ugh, ugh– peraí, o Edu é gay? Ah, isso explica muita coisa. Eu devo ter perdido o momento que ele saiu do armário né–"

"Camila?", falou Lucas, em meio a risadas histéricas. E de repente ela conseguiu ouvir uma voz no fundo que dizia alguma coisa do tipo _Que isso, Luquinhas, 'cê tá bem?, _em meio a risadas abafadas também.

"Ah, sim, desculpe."

"Então, eu liguei porque sei o que você fez. E vamos ser rápidos aqui, Dudu não sabe que eu liguei e– É."

"V–você sabe? Mas–"

"Nem alguém com duas vidas sobreviveria a tudo isso que você falou que a mãe dele tinha. Esse monte de fraturas? E _mais _um traumatismo? A mãe dele é o que? Um super-herói?"

"..."

"Enfim, acho que você deve falar para Eduardo _logo_. Porque senão ele vai descobrir.", e finalmente, o garoto desligou. E ela tinha que avisá-lo não tinha? Era a coisa certa a fazer e, bem, agora o garoto tinha um namorado! Ele não poderia estar mais feliz, poderia? _Bem, então está decidido. Vou chamá-lo em minha casa mais tarde e contar a verdade. _Mas, de novo, seu celular interrompeu – não só seus pensamentos, mas também o que ela iria fazer em seguida. _Ah, não tem problema atender o Marcelo. Afinal, o Edu não vai descobrir isso em uns 10 minutinhos, vai?_, pensava ela, positivamente, no mesmo momento que atendia a chamada de seu namorado.

* * *

Depois dessas horas que Dudu havia passado afogando-se em suas próprias lágrimas, ele finalmente aproveitou a companhia de seu lindíssimo namorado.

"_Aimeudeus_!", exclamou Lucas, numa voz finíssima, enquanto lia alguma coisa no computador.

"L., acho que você está um pouco muito viciado nessa série de livros. Como é o nome mesmo? _House of Night_?"

"Me. Poupe. Dudu, eu _sempre _falei _Aimeudeus_, tá?"

"Mas pelo menos você falava respirando entre cada palavra, olha só: _Aimeudeus_! Enquanto você deveria falar 'Ai. Meu. Deus.'" implicou.

"Agora você respirou um pouco. Demais. Entre. Cada. Palavra.", replicou o garoto, logo soltando uma risadinha.

E logo Eduardo dizia, em meio a risadas "Cala a boca"

"DUDU. Quem será que seriam as gêmeas?"

"Gêmeas? Ah, sim, aquela Erin e...?"

"É, elas mesmo. Ugh, você _tem _que ler esses livros–"

"Não, Lucas. Não. Eu já estou bem ocupado lendo _minhas _séries, tá bom?"

"É, _Diários do Vampiro, Percy Jackson **e **Harry Potter_! Pouco nerd, esse meu namorado."

E com um sorrisinho implicante, disse: "Com _licença_? Já me disseram que eu sou filho de Apolo, sabia?"

"E é bom que quem disse isso passe _beeeeem_ longe de mim", dizia ao mesmo tempo que Dudu o pegava pela nuca e o beijava pela milionésima vez nas últimas duas horas. Quando, de repente, algo correu por sua mente.

"Lucas. A minha mãe não dirigia, ela nunca dirigiu."

* * *

Haviam apenas duas sombras numa sala escura do hospital, era um homem e uma mulher, isso poderia se ter certeza. Aos poucos, uma por uma, as várias luzes da sala acendiam-se e poderia se reparar que a mulher era uma médica, lá pelos seus 30 e poucos anos, e o homem (um pouco mais velho, talvez?) – que também era um médico – estava acabando de sair de uma sala de operação.

Alguns momentos depois disso, a mulher sussurrou, receosa. "Senhor, mais cedo ou mais tarde você terá que telefonar para o garoto também. O filho da mulher."

"Temo que não possa fazer isso agora, doutora."

"Mas, senhor–"

"Primeiro temos que ter certeza, e depois, contar para Eduardo."

"Hm, ok, então. Mas– mas como você sabe o nome dele?"

"Ah, eu li na ficha da mãe dele. Ainda não entendo o motivo de ligaram para sua irmã ao invés de para seu filho...", comentou o homem, provavelmente tentando evitar um assunto sobre o qual não falava há muito tempo. Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, outro homem chegou na sala – já mostrando que tinha anos e anos a mais de experiência do que esses outros dois – e interrompeu-os.

"Doutores, boa tarde." disse ele, num tom de voz frio, deixando logo perceber-se que era o chefe dos outros dois, e que não estava em seu melhor dia. "Bem, o que descobriram sobre," ao mesmo tempo em que falava, pegava a ficha da mulher para lembrar seu nome, e logo continuou: "Fabiana Wepper?"

"Bem, senhor... Estávamos fazendo a autópsia da mulher, quando descobrimos que alguns de seus ferimentos não aconteceriam apenas com uma batida de carro–"

E em um estado de choque completo, o homem mais velho questionou "Não há _nenhuma _maneira de ter sido uma batida de carro, há?"

"Não, senhor," disse o homem que havia chegado na sala mais cedo.

Em seguida, a mulher continuou a frase que o outro havia começado "Ficamos tão intrigados com isso que até ligamos para a polícia local, e pedimos para verificar se alguma outra batida de carro tão grave aconteceu hoje também e adivinhe: houve. E os dois carros batidos? Os mesmos que estavam no caso da senhora Wepper!"

"E deixe-me adivinhar: nenhum dos dois carros eram dela, eram?", perguntou o chefe, intrigado.

"De acordo com a delegacia, não. E a mulher nem mesmo possuía seu próprio carro!"

Pouco depois do outro homem começar a encarar a mulher – que agora estava _realmente se imaginando _como uma detetive nota mil. Sherlock Holmes, talvez? Que tal...não? Nunca? Nem se morrer e reviver dez vezes, não? – esse finalmente disse "Enfim, senhor. Chegamos a conclusão de que a senhora Fernanda Wepper nunca esteve em tal acidente de carro, e tivemos que informá-lo porque não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso, certo?"

"Na verdade, há sim. Podem descobrir a arma do crime e quando ela foi morta."

"Sim, senhor", disseram em coro.

"Agora, se vocês me derem licença, tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer"

* * *

**A/N: Desculpa a demora pra postar esse capítulo. Vou tentar postar o outro ainda nesse fim de semana no máximo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******WARNING: O plot da fanfic _toda _é mais gay que um arco-íris ou seja: ;)**

******A/N: Antes que alguém pergunte porque a fanfic tem esse nome, já vou dizer logo: é por causa de uma música que estava (ainda tô, na verdade) viciadíssima e eu amo a letra, ou seja! E duh o nome da música é Here I Go Again, só que é a versão do The Glee Project 2. *u***

******Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, e fica muito muito _muito_ legal ler com esse** site aqui aberto porque o capítulo todo se passa num belo de um temporal (não tô fazendo propaganda juro).

* * *

"Lucas. A minha mãe não dirigia, ela nunca dirigiu," finalmente lembrou-se Eduardo – talvez por estar em choque todo esse tempo? Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém perde a mãe.

E logo que Lucas ouviu essas palavras saindo da boca de seu namorado, ele ficou com uma incrível vontade de gritar para qualquer um que pudesse ouvir. Gritar que seu namorado já tinha sofrido o _bastante_ para uma vida inteira, e coisas ruins continuavam acontecendo a ele; juro, ele parecia que ele era uma porra de um ímã! Edu não merecia isso tudo, e ninguém mais conseguia perceber que isso era um fato. Sim, é claro que ele tratava as pessoas como lixo de vez em quando, mas isso só acontecia porque o próprio garoto era tratado dessa maneira; foi desse jeito que ele aprendeu. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajuda-lo. Não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer. Não era à toa que aquele ditado "coisas ruins sempre acontecem a boas pessoas" existia, não é?

"Ei, por que você está chorando?", perguntou Dudu. E não é que ele estava chorando mesmo? Porque Lucas poderia jurar que não havia sentido isso acontecer, nem um pouquinho. Mas, bem, não era como se não existissem razões.

"V–você não merece passar por tudo isso, Dudu."

"Ah," disse ele, já com a voz falhando, permitindo-se liberar toda a dor que ele escondeu por tanto tempo. "Eu te devo tanto. Você sabe né?"

Antes que Lucas pudesse responder, Eduardo continuou: "Eu acho que eu não teria conseguido passar por tudo aquilo se não tivesse você ao meu lado sempre", e logo abraçou Lucas firme, ao mesmo tempo que deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos.

"Ah, fala sério, vai. Parem com esse nhê nhê nhê um pouco", ecoava aquela voz estranha conhecida pelo corredor, enquanto sua dona logo entrava no quarto.

No mesmo momento que Lucas se soltava dos braços de seu namorado, disse, já sabendo a quem pertencia aquela tão conhecida, porém mudada voz: "G–Gabi?", e logo que se virou como estava sua desaparecida irmã, disse: "Seu _timing _é sempre perfeito, não é?"

"Ei, maninho. Vejo que arrumou um namorado hein!", zombava ela. "E um bem bonitinho, ele até se parece com o Ed– peraí, esse é _o próprio _Eduardo. Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Quando você começou a fumar e pintou seu cabelo de rosa, talvez", censurou Lucas. "Vamos, Gabi, precisamos conversar. Sobre muitas coisas."

Pouco antes de Lucas sair com Gabi para conversar, o celular de Eduardo tocou. Um número desconhecido. Claro, o veio logo a cabeça que poderiam ser notícias de sua mãe, ou alguma coisa assim. Então ele logo atendeu, pegando novamente na mão de seu namorado, que sempre estaria ali por ele, aconteça o que aconteça.

"Uhm, alô?", atendeu Dudu, preocupado.

"Eduardo Wepper, certo? Filho da senhora Fabiana?"

"Sim. Existe algum tipo de notícias sobre a minha mãe?"

"Apenas que descobrimos, quando fizemos sua autópsia–"

E com sua voz já quebrando, Eduardo respirou fundo e, finalmente, disse: "Peraí, a minha mãe está _morta_?"

"Sim, uhm, você não sabia? Tenho certeza que informamos uma garota chamada Camila e, bem, ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que o seu, então..."

"Ah, claro, claro. Depois resolvo as coisas com minha prima, mas para que você me ligou, exatamente?"

"Para lhe informar que descobrimos, na autópsia de sua mãe, que sua morte não foi causada apenas por um acidente de carro. Estamos investigando isso, qualquer nova notícia irei lhe informar sr. Wepper"

"Uhm... obrigado, acho," disse ele, logo desligando o telefone e voltando a chorar. Só que dessa vez, muito mais do que antes. Isso tomou-lhes mais alguns instantes antes de Lucas finalmente ir conversar com sua irmã. Afinal, ela havia estado _tanto _tempo fora que esperar mais uma hora não iria mudar em nada, iria?

Em meio a uma fungada, Eduardo, finalmente, depois de quase uma hora inteira sem responder a nada que Lucas falava, disse: "Obrigado, Lucas. Por tudo," e beijou-o. "Ah, e Gabi, não fume aqui dentro, sim?"

"Não sacaneia! Sério, Dudu, já fumei uns dois ou três cigarros e você _nem_ percebeu. Mais um tem problema mesmo?", dizia, enquanto jogava sua franja rebelde para trás de novo, em um movimento já conhecido pela garota.

Gabriela Vasquez sempre fora aquela garota pela qual todos se apaixonavam e todas as meninas queriam ser amigas. Se alguém algum dia dissesse o quanto ela era popular, era até difícil de acreditar.

Ela costumava ter cabelos escuríssimos e olhos castanhos esverdeados, e ser a garota mais amigável de todo o colégio, pelo menos até o início daquele mesmo ano. A garota começou a mostrar ser anoréxica, tendo uma vez ficado sem comer quase quatro dias, e parando no hospital, e não só uma vez. Todos os adultos a sua volta tentaram convencê-la de ir para uma reabilitação e tratar-se, mas logo as coisas só pioraram. Gabi começou fumar e a fazer "amizades" com outras garotas que também faziam esse tipo de coisas – tipo enfiar o dedo na goela depois de comer para vomitar tudo – cujo lema era "Foda-se" (aquilo estava até escrito num broche que elas colocavam na mochila). Algumas semanas depois, em um feriado, Gabi foi para uma viagem com esse seu grupo de amigas, e não havia voltado desde então. Pelo menos não até agora, que Gabi havia pintado seu cabelo de rosa – provavelmente depois de _várias _tentativas de cores diferentes, pois seu cabelo estava ressecadíssimo e algumas mechas descolorido –, colocado um _piercing _no nariz e feito uma tatuagem na parte de trás de suas costas, parecendo, também que alguém já havia tentado, literalmente, arrancar a imagem da pele da garota, pois a maioria dos vários cortes na pele da garota estavam perto da tatuagem. As outras, tentadas ser escondidas pela maquiagem, ficavam em seu rosto e em suas pernas (provavelmente a garota havia se machucado em alguma cerca ou arbusto, pareciam cortes feitos por espinhos). Seus olhos estavam todos pintados com lápis preto – agora muito borrados, e pintando até a metade de suas maças do rosto – e suas olheiras não conseguiam ser escondidas nem mesmo pela forte maquiagem que a garota havia passado. Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda era sua irmãzinha (mesmo que eles fossem gêmeos, enfim).

No momento que os dois estavam prestes a sair do quarto e irem para algum lugar conversar, Eduardo perguntou: "Mas por que você fez isso com você mesma, Gabi?"

E respirando fundo, Gabriela replicou, num tom frio, parecendo uma cópia idêntica da antiga ela, porém completamente diferente:

"Vocês nunca entenderam a pressão que eu estava sob," e, depois de deixar as palavras flutuaram pelo ar por um momento, continuou "Era uma merda".

Quando ela ia colocar outro cigarro na boca, Lucas a puxou para um canto da sala, fazendo um sinal para que Eduardo não os seguisse dessa vez. "_O que _foi isso? Dudu _acabou _de perder a mãe dele, e não é como se você não soubesse! Ficou aqui praticamente a manhã toda!"

"Morte é uma coisa que _acontece,_ Lucas. Nós chegamos, nós vamos embora."

E com os olhos arregalados, impressionados com o quanto sua tão doce irmã havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, perguntou: "Desde quando você é– uhm, desse jeito, Gabi?"

"Eu tentei mudar, mas elas não me deixavam. Nunca me deixavam. ", respondeu ela, olhando para o nada, num tom de voz amedrontado e psicopático.

"Q–quem não te deixava mudar, Gabi? Aquelas amigas suas?"

"Não, não. Elas também tiveram que mudar por causa delas."

Já ficando preocupado, Lucas tentou refazer a pergunta a sua irmã "Quem a pediu para mudar, irmã?"

"As sombras. As sombras de nossa vida. Também conhecidas como pesadelos, claro", respondeu Gabriela, jogando no chão seu cigarro e falando cada vez mais baixo. E depois que a garota fechou os olhos por um breve momento, ela voltou a ser aquela garota fria que havia se transformado e falou, parecendo esquecer o que havia acabado de falar: "Pessoas mudam quando crescem, você tem que se contentar com isso. Essa sou eu."

"Gabi...", dizia Lucas, quando sua irmã o interrompeu.

"Não, Luquinhas. Não tem nada que você possa fazer," e logo que ela o disse isso, a garota virou de costas, tirou seu maço de cigarros do bolso, e foi embora.

"Pelo menos me ligue!", gritou ele, segurando as lágrimas, e esperando que ela o ouvisse.

"Eu não mudei meu número," respondeu ela, sua voz já se misturando ao barulho de chuva do lado de fora.

* * *

"Alô, Filipe?", disse Bernardo, com uma voz tímida.

"Ei, Bê! Topa tomar aquele café hoje? Tá um tempo lindo, né?"

"Tempo _lindo_? Mas está caindo um temporal!"

"EXATAMENTE! Ah, como eu amo chuva–"

"Lipe, que que houve hoje?"

"Ugh, não posso nem acordar feliz não, Bernardo?"

"Ah, desculp–"

"Brincadeira! _Gente,_ vocês levam tudo muito a sério. Enfim, topa o café hoje ou não? Porque eu estou pertiiiinho da sua casa e tal, aí ficaria bem mais fácil pra gente se encontrar e–"

"Passa aqui em casa, então."

"Quê? Desculpa, é que o barulho da chuva não me deixa escutar direito, e você falou muito baixo"

"Passa aqui em casa, então!"

"Já tô chegando, então. Tcha-aaau"

Alguns minutos depois do final da ligação, Filipe o mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estava chegando. E foi nesse momento que Bernardo percebeu que ele estava uma completa _bagunça. _Cabelos despenteados e roupas super casuais (tão casuais que nem eram apropriadas para receber visitas). Tirando o fato de que a _casa _também estava uma bagunça, é claro.

B quase não teve tempo de arrumar as coisas quando a campainha tocou e o garoto saiu correndo de seu quarto no segundo andar para atender.

"Ei, Filipe!", falou Bernardo, animado, logo depois que abriu a porta. E, bem, aquilo havia sido um _grave _erro, sim.

"Ah... Desculpa, acho que eu estou com o endereço err– Bernardo?"

"Meu _Deus_! Gabi!", disse ele, e logo correu para abraçar a antiga amiga, que não o abraçou de volta. E isso foi o que o fez perguntar "O que aconteceu? Por que você sumiu esse tempo todo, ahhh, precisamos colocar _tanta _conversa em dia–"

"Bê, eu preciso da sua ajuda."

* * *

Parece besteira, mas logo depois que Lucas foi embora com Gabi, ficou tudo tão... solitário. Mas não por muito tempo, claro, porque Camila logo bateu em sua porta dizendo que queria conversar. Mas o que ela não sabia, era que ele já sabia de tudo.

Nesse meio tempo, Camila se perguntava como deveria ser complicado fazer esse tipo de coisa, sabe? Ter que explicar para seu próprio primo que sua mãe não está em coma, mas na verdade está morta. Deve ser difícil ser médico, né? Imagina ter de dar uma notícia tão terrível, talvez até a mais terrível em toda a vida, para alguém que você nem conhece?

Uh-oh, por que Edu estava esperando na porta? Ela nem havia ligado dizendo que estava tão perto! Meu _Deus,_ será que ele descobriu? Ah, droga. Droga, droga, droga! Ele descobriu, com certeza ele descobriu!

"Ei, Camila," disse ele, gesticulando para ela entrar.

"Ei, Edu. Olha, eu... Bem, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa," comentou ela, começando a ficar nervosa.

"N–não precisa. Eu já sei, e tal...", falou, logo permitindo que sua voz quebrasse de novo, e que começasse a chorar, só que dessa vez no ombro de alguém que estava sentindo a mesma dor. Talvez não tão intensa e tal, mas– mas ainda assim, Fabiana era a tia de Camila. E com a atitude de seus pais em toda a sua vida, Camila passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de seus tios, junto com Edu. Até que, finalmente, a garota tomou coragem e pediu para seus pais que a mandassem para morar com sua avó. E lá estava ela desde então, com a sua vida dez milhões de vezes melhor do que antes. Porque, para começo de conversa, sua avó por parte de pai era podre de rica e morava em Atlanta, EUA e ela tinha o namorado _mais _lindo que alguém poderia querer. Sério, o garoto tinha 1,70, olhos azuis como o céu num dia de verão (palavras da própria Camila a.k.a. namorada _mais _apaixonada do mundo) e cabelos castanhos escuros que combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele claríssima. De mês em mês Camila decidia se queria visitar alguém aqui ou não, e por muito tempo, ela decidiu ficar por lá. Surpreendentemente, ela quis voltar logo no mês que sua mãe morreu, incrível como primas têm uma intuição forte, não é?

Os dois continuaram sentados, bem do lado um do outro, de mãos dadas carinhosamente por um tempo, até que Camila viu um cigarro no chão e ficou surpresíssima! Seu primo não fumava... Fumava?

"Edu...?", dizia ela, ao mesmo tempo que soltava a mão de seu primo, que logo ficou alerta. "Que que é esse cigarro aqui no chão, em?"

"Ah, merda. É que Lucas estava aqui mais cedo e sua irmã também e tal, e... bem, a garota mudou demais."

"Olha a boca, menino! E _quem? **A**_** GABI?**", exclamou Camila. E Camila ela a prova do que ele já havia dito mais cedo naquele dia: todos amavam a Gabi, todos mesmo.

"Aprendi com você," e à medida que dava uma piscadinha irônica para a garota, continuou: "Sim! Também fiquei pasmo quando percebi que era ela! Sabia que ela pintou o cabelo de rosa? E também parece que a garota está se envolvendo com drogas–"

E logo, claro, Camila começou a cantarolar "_Is she trouble like I'm trouble_? _Make it a double. Twist of fate_"

"Camila–"_, tentava _dizer ele, começando a ter um ataque de risos e sua prima começar a bater nele falando "_Por favor, _eu canto muito melhor que você"

"Ah, é?", desafiou ele.

"É," implicou ela, fazendo com que ele começasse a cantar o primeiro verso de uma música do filme preferido dos dois quando pequenos.

Mucho Gusto!

Logo Eduardo levantou-se do sofá e estendeu a mão para ajudar sua prima a se levantar. E então Camila, rindo, leventou e continuou a música.

Ay, que fabulosa!  
Ay,ay,ay!

Arriba!

Quieres bailar?

Mira-me!

I believe in dreamin'  
Shooting for the starts

Baby, to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grinding out my best

Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success

Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Caliente!

Junto com essa parte da música, Eduardo e Camila gesticularam como se um garoto _muito _gostoso tivesse acabado de passar no meio deles, e, bem, era óbvio que ficaria _bem caliente_ ali.

Suave!

Yeah we're gonna

A medida que cantavam, saiam pulando e dançando pela sala, rindo como não faziam a tempos.

Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

"Meu Deus, eu esqueci o resto," disse Camila, em meio a gargalhadas.

"_NO, NO, NO, NO! STICK TO THE STATUS QUO!_", cantou Edu, brincando com sua prima.

"Dudu, nós seremos a mais nova banda sertaneja, tá?", brincou Camila.

"E qual vai ser o nome? W-w-wepper?", Dudu tentava dizer, caindo na gargalhada no meio da frase, junto com sua prima, que acabou ficando lá para a noite, logo depois de uma _bela _de uma maratona de High School Musical.

* * *

**A/N: Acho que vocês todos já sabem, mas a música que o Dudu e a Camila cantam é Bop To The Top do primeiro filme de High School Musical. Ah, e eu acho que vou demorar um pouco mais pra postar o 6 porque vou entrar em semanas de provas e tal, então... :/**


End file.
